


The Beginning | The Elements of Kaso

by annoy_writer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gay Character, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoy_writer/pseuds/annoy_writer
Summary: My Grandfather had warned me about this day.A day where certain humans are chosen to travel into 'The Woods of Oringi'.To be granted with something no one every believed was true.The Elements of Kaso.Each element represents something, that stood out in one of the certain people chosen to wield;The 'Mujo' element, represents the courageous. They are the chosen leader to the elemental group of five. They wield fire.The 'Hungi' element, represents the calm. They are probably one of the.. most non idiotic people in the group. They wield water.The 'Uhru' element, represents the joyful. They are the most silliest but are probably quite a hothead. They wield air.The 'Omiaru' element, represents the quiet. They are smart but intimidating to anyone who messes with them. They wield ice.Lastly, the 'Loma' element. It represents the sweet. They are the nicest and most innocent on the team. They wield earth.Overall, this group is somehow the world's only hope.My name is Clyde and I never believed in this.. story.Until I was given a letter on my 15th birthday.I had been chosen to wield an element.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is actually happening right now..
> 
> I think this letter was delivered to the wrong house!

I held the letter tightly in my hands. My Abuelo and Mamá stood on either side of me, one smiling widely and the other in complete shock. I had skimmed through the letter multiple times already and I still don't know what to think of it.  
"This is.. insane!" I screeched, chucking the letter to the ground. I lifted my foot to push it down on the letter when my Abuelo stopped me.  
"No! Don't!" He yelled in the softest tone he could muster. "This is something you must keep on your journey to cease the element you have been chosen to wield-"  
"Non-sense!" Screamed my Mamá. "My Hijo is not going on some stupid adventure to who knows where! That silly story of your's isn't real Papá!" She crossed her arms.  
"Hija! Please just listen to me-"  
"I will not listen to a man who thinks they know what's best for their own Hija's child!" She huffed.

My Abuelo sighed, "Just hear me out okay?" My Mamá was quiet, waiting for an answer in anger.  
Abuelo thanked her and then started to talk;  
"These elements choose who gets to wield them. They are here to protect and will not choose someone who isn't worthy or strong enough to hold an element. Nieto has been chosen as a protector of earth. He will slay beasts and help the innocent. You never know what he might accomplish on his journey, so my beautiful Hija." He reached over and stroked her hair, "Let my little Nieto go and earn God's blessing." He smiled warmly.

My Mamá inhaled a bit, "This decision will be made later." She huffed, walking out of the room.

I sighed and looked to my Abuelo, "Have I really been chosen to protect Earth Abuelo?"  
He looked to me and his smile grew by the slightest, "Of course Nieto, I knew you would end up being chosen."  
"How so Abuelo?"  
He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "My Papá use to wield one of the elements himself."  
My eyes widened a tad, "R-Really?"  
He nodded, "He wielded the Earth element, he was the sweetest and kindest of the group and would never hurt a soul."  
"But Abuelo-"  
"Ah ah ah~ Don't say a thing my Nieto. I've seen the qualities within your body and I know you are the right one to wield the Earth element."

I smiled at my Abuelo and nodded, "I will protect the Earth with all I can!"

I'm Clyde, and today...  
I left my Mamá and Abuelo to save the whole of humanity.


	2. Note To All

So this is my first story on here and I just want to point out a few things that may appear in this book;  
-Some underage things  
-Rape/Sex  
-Swearing  
-Violence  
-Gay/Lesbian characters  
That's all I have to say really about warnings.

Anyways, I want to say I am not the best writer in the world. So don't go thinking I am going to make this story absolutely gorgeous and spotless. I am not that experienced in writing. I hope you understand and enjoy the story!


End file.
